Artifacts, Relics, and Special materials.
Afterburner: ''' Much like Glatious, two more elves were turned into swords by an evil mage.Afterburner was found accidentally by Fantastique, the vampire. She was being hunted down by angry villagers and found the sword in a hole in a tree. She pulled the weapon out to defend herself and was able to fight the villagers off when the sword became ablaze and set things on fire. It could unleash a fire wave and even fire balls would shoot out of it. The sword was unable to communicate with the vampire like Glatious with Sarai, but when it came in contact with the world’s greatest sorcerer, Gadzooks, Gadzooks realized that the sword was once an elf and changed him back into an elf. '''Armonious Argonous: ' '''a magical key, created by and named after the most powerful wizard and the only magician to travel between dimensions using only his sheer magical abilities. The key is at first kept in the tomb of the ancient mages along with Armonious’ Tome of the ancient mages. '''Black raven: ' Red Raven’s car Cat’s eye: The cat’s eye is a large cursed jewel. It, much like a parasite, finds a host. That host becomes a werebob cat every night for the rest of the host’s life until the host is killed. Dimondium: '''Earth’s toughest metal '''Dream weaver: '''An artifact in dream world that creates personalized dreams. It can manipulate these dreams to become nightmares and even allow the barer of the dream weaver to physically enter dreams, control them and even do physical harm to the person dreaming the dream. Elf blades- '''Endochrem: '''A chemical excreation from the martians often used as drugs that increase the production of endorphins making the users happier. It maybe found in the universal black market. '''Focus crystals: '''Special crystals created from regular crystals that are filled with mental energy, forged through meditation by the mindevelopians. when held, the crystals help the barer focus on any project without being distracted until all the mental energy is used up out of the crystal. The bigger the crystal, the more energy it can carry in it and the longer the effect. '''Gaea’s Hammer: '''Causes weilder to be able to use earth and earth materials as armor and weapons. Can create sandstorms and earth quakes. The hammer only works for those who wish to use it for good. It’s a hammer found by War hammer that was created by Earthen from the medieval dimension to be used as a forge hammer for blacksmithing.. '''Glatious: '''Ice burst sword. Used to be an elf and ended up found by sarai anasazi- (created by Shannon wright) The elf was transformed into a sword by an evil witch and was hidden in a cave. The sword could communicate with the barer through telepathy. Sarai found another power mage Magnus the magnificent and he changed Glatious back to an elf and he and Sarai fell in love. '''Glutanium: '''A mysterious metal alloy that bonds only with itself at a molecular level, increasing the density and strength of the metal. Glutanium can only be found on Pluto or the universal black market. '''Green power formula: Krusik armor: '''Krusik Armor absorbs and redirects energy. The wearer barely registers that they’ve even been hit if an incredible strength or less humanoid attacks. The armor is thin, indestructible, light weight and surprisingly flexible. The armor is named after Krusik, the Connoiseur’s chief engineer who makes the armor using Starillicite. The Connoiseur, the universal champion, and the galaxians all wear the armor on a regular basis. The armor is produced and sold to the dealer to sell on the universal black market. '''Mercury’s boots: '''These were the boots used by the messenger god mercury. With new religions and the greek/roman gods being called upon less and less, Mercury felt that there was no need to be the messanger god anymore, especially since none of the other gods had messages to deliver. Feeling worthless one day he threw the boots down to earth where the man known as Mercury picked them up and became the first mercury. The world’s fastest man. '''Mirror of Modeus: '''a mystical mirror created by the ancient magician known simply as modeus. It can be used to peer into other dimensions. Mokutsatsu Mugatama: makes the wearer and everyone near them silent. The Mokutsatsu Mugatama is a black pearl neacklace with two ears on a clasp. it first appears in LockJaw Issue #1 and is worn by a vampire from the "Children of Apophis" named Desmond. '''Mystic Compass: magical compass that tracks when mystic artifacts are on the move. Acquired by Gadzooks. The first time that he used it, it was to track an artifact that Mystic creed had just acquired. It was the first time these two had met. Necronomin: '''A chemical excretion from the bodies of the dead power stars A.k.a. Power glyths. This is a neuro-toxin that attacks the brain, leaving the victim brain dead. This chemical may be found in the universal black market. '''Olar coins- currency used in the olar-grular galaxy. Onyx Daggers- Poseidon’s eye: '''An eye ball encased in amber that controls the kraken and gives it’s barer control over water. For atlanteans, water control becomes unparalleled. It is said that the eye is actually Poseidon’s eye that he lost in a battle with the kraken. The kraken was then cursed to obey the barer of the eye from hence forth. '''Red’s magical amplifier: A Magical necklace created by the god of neutral magic to increase the power of magic by atleast 50% Redleaf armor- rare and very expensive armor worn by elves on khonsu Sap leashes: 'these are leashes that drains energy from a subject as they attempt to leave a specified area until subject passes out. They also alert the guards of the attempted escape. These are found on the connoisseur’s ship. Sea bird- motor boat owned by red raven '''Sentient dust: '''Dust that floats through space and animates inanimate objects. It gave life to Ghrom’e and xanx Skarbnick- an ore found only on the planet Khonsu that the karzelek smelt into vasbeslote. '''Sperolleum-x: '''A slow burning, long lasting fuel source created from Sperolleum Crystals found only on Jupiter and in the universal black market. '''Splash: '''Much like Glatious, two more elves were turned into swords by an evil mage.Splash was found accidentally by the elf swiftblade. Swift blade was born with unusually tight muscles in his arms giving him incredible strength and speed. he was known as the world’s fastest swords man and could even create tornadoes with his arms. after being hunted down by a large dragon, swiftblade ran and tripped, falling into a deep river. The currents were pulling him down stream and he reached for the closest thing that he could find which turned out to be the hilt of the sword, splash. After pulling the blade from the river floor and twirling it around like a propeller, he burst forth from the river and defeated the dragon. The sword was unable to communicate with Swiftblade like Glatious with Sarai, but when it came in contact with the world’s greatest sorcerer, Gadzooks, gadzooks realized that the sword was once an elf and changed her back into an elf. '''Staff of Dionalyse: '''This staff was once the walking staff of Dionalyse. It was infused with the ability to fire off explosive blasts and concussive energy blasts. The staff is indestructible and works only in her hands. '''Starillicite: '''Arguably, the strongest metal in all of the known universe. It is thin. Indestructible light weight and surprisingly flexible. It can absorb and redirect energy as well. It is very rare and can be found usually after a star explodes and dies. It can be found in space, if lucky, in Krusik’s enegeneering bay on the Connosieur’s ship and a little can be found on the universal black market as the highest priced object for sale. '''Sterlines-' Red vines with Blue flowers indicating great mining on the planet khonsu '''The all seeing eye: '''A relic created by god which allowed the barer to see all points in the universe simultaneously. God created this as a way for the guardian angels to watch over their charges. The eye was stolen by micheal dawnstar right before he left heaven and created purgatory. Since then God has created a second eye, but that one can never leave his throne room. '''The black hole A.K.A. specimen 29080: '''A mysterious satchel that can absorb and hold onto anything. There is an entire universe on the inside of the bag. Contents that are placed in here tend to disappear. They reappear of a person places their hand inside of it and thinks of what it is that they want to pull from the bag. In hostile situations the bag senses when it’s barer is in trouble and when the bag is opened, it creates a vortex that sucks everything within a 100 feet range into it. '''The bonding crystal: '''The bonding crystal is a crystal that bonds two objects together that touches each other and the crystal at the same time. The crystal must be used again to unbound the objects. It can be used on animate as well as inanimate objects. '''The cube of reality: '''whoever controls the cube can temporarily alter reality. '''The Demon Gauntlet, AKA The arm of Demoniclease: '''The hand of the wearer becomes big although the wearer remains the same size. The wearer also gains super strength and near invulnerablity. The Gauntlet is made from the hide of a long dead deamon named Demonicelase that was killed by celestious. The Gauntlet was originally found and made by the mage Armonious. although made by Armonious, The gauntlet still harbors quite a bit of evil power. The more that the wearer has it on, the more mad that they go until they are possessed by Demoniclease’s soul, but the possession is on temporary due to Armonious’ magic. '''The Disc of Dionalyse: '''this is a disc that only she can control. She uses it to fly and can change the size of it. It can be used as a weapon, and is telepathically controlled. '''The Dragon Stone: a mystical stone used to trap the soul of an evil and ancient Dragon Known as Pei-lel. The Dragon Lord Found the stone and has been bonded to the dragon, controlling it ever since. The Gavel: '''The gavel is a powerful hammer created by the god of law from the medieval law dimension. The war hammer gives the weilder super strength, the ability to see if someone is honest or not. It can open portals to wherever the weilder thinks and generates wind when spun in high velocity.it was found by the villain known as the judge. '''The golden lance of cleansing light- '''this lance generates light that temporarily cleanse evil from the hearts of mortals and vanquishes lower level demons. It is also used as a weapon. '''The hammer of Champions: A hammer that is passed down from champion to champion in the Connoisseur’s arena. It is currently wielded by the universal champion. It can fire bolts of electricity, absorbs energy from the wielder and redirect it to a target. It transfers electric energy into energy for the wielder. Electric energy can be formulated by swinging the hammer around. The hammer recharges the weilder and the wielder gives the hammer power. The Hot seat: '''whoever controls this throne rules over hell '''The Light Bringer: '''Sword of Celestious. '''The living mirror of truth: '''A mirror that shows things for what they really are. '''The mirror of modeus: '''Modeus was the second most powerful wizard that ever lived. He couldn’t travel from dimension to dimension, but created a mirror that would let him see into other dimensions. He could change dimensions like one would change the channels on a television with but a wave of his hand. Somehow, Phantom x now has control over this powerful artifact. '''The mystic crystals of power: '''These crystals allow the barer magic power that is channeled through them over space and time from another dimension. Two of these crystals were made into necklaces and were passed down throughout the generations and are currently worn by the twin heroines known as mage crystal and crystal mage. The other four crystals are unaccounted for. '''The orb of Cromantium: '''The dying Cromantium deposited his spirited into an orb. The Orb would then be a priceless artifact that would be found by explorers, stolen by the supervillains Inc. for a rich collector, but then intercepted by the W.L.G. Member Known as Blaster. Something about the Orb seemed to call out to Blaster and it was absorbed by him allowing Cromantium to possess him and walk the earth again, albeit it in a mortal form. Using Blaster as his vessel, He now seeks the ancient long hidden artifacts of Cromantium (writers discretion, you may create what the artifacts are.) In order to revive himself and to further his plans of universal domination. '''The pillars of creation: '''Four pillars that uphold all of creation. Whoever controls all four pillars can create a totally new creation in their own image. '''The prophet stone: '''Let’s the barer see into the future and even change it. It is said to be an artifact of the fate keeper a.k.a. scenario. '''The restorer’s stone: '''A stone that restores hurt people and broken objects to their former states. The stone then crumbles into dust and appears elsewhere in the world or universe. '''The rock of the spirit animal: '''A mystical rock used by Native Americans hundreds of years ago to help others find their spirit animal. During a person’s spirit walk, they would turn into their spirit animal until their spirit walk was over and they awakened from their dream. Usually the Native Americans would set up special incantations to bring the human subjects back to consciousness and back to their human forms, but without the incantations a human may never return to their normal state. However, in animal form they may keep their human minds. '''The snakes Den- Pirate ship owned by Clara Guiess the prate known as black cobra. The staff of forever tomorrows: '''A staff that allows you to look into the near and distant future. It is owned by the connoisseur. '''The sword of all saints: '''the sword of sir Vlad. It is said that the sword absorbs a bit of the soul of The saint who wielded it before. Only those who are worthy may use the sword. In the hands of a worthy wielder, the sword glows a blueish color that grows brighter in the presence of evil. The sword is powered by the saints of the past and they add their strength to the sword after death. It is rumored to one day be powerful enough to vanquish the most powerful evil being in the known entire universe. It burns the hands of evil doers and does nothing in the hands of neutral beings. It will vibrate in the presence of evil and works as sort of a diving rod that will lead the hero towards the evil that needs to be vanquished. The sword will easily harm those that are evil, but does normal damage to others. If a good and worthy person attacks another good and worthy person, the sword in turn harms the wielder of it and that person becomes less worthy to wield the sword. '''The Talon: '''Red Raven’s Jet. '''The Valkyrie- Pyelis’ Ship The Yoso sword: '''see grey ninja for description. The yoso sword is passed down through out the family as an heirloom to represent the one who would be the next emperor of japan, but it houses a secret. Within it lives the silver oni, a powerful invincible evil spirit that can be summoned by the sword. Once summoned, the users body becomes the oni with the user possessing the oni’s body. Inside the sword, the user and the oni fight for supremacy. If the oni wins the fight, before the user is done vanquishing his enemies, the oni will then consume the body of the user and will be free from the sword, free to cause devastation and evil within the world, forever. Even after the user wins the fight with the oni, they must then complete a ritual that will cleanse their soul from the stain of the oni, or be possessed by the evil spirit later. '''Urgon’s battle axe of strength: '''This is a battle axe that was once wielded by the barbarian urgon and was embued with mystical powers by the god of strength, hunter from the medeivel dimension. If the weilder has honor, the axe will increase the strength of the weilder. If the weilder has no honor, they might as well be holding a dull rusted axe. '''Vasbeslote A.K.A Star metal- strongest, rarest, most expensive metal on the planet, Khonsu Vexnorin: '''a chemical excreation from the power stars A.K.A. power glyths, that awakens all recessive genes in a host’s body giving them temporary super abilities. This chemical may be found in the universal black market. '''W.L.Jet: '''A High powered jet used by the wlg. '''Zulfiger Scimitars